Exhaust systems are generally known, and are used not only for directing the exhaust gas from an engine away from a vehicle, but are also used to control various emissions of an engine, and to help optimize fuel economy.
Many attempts have been made to improve the functionality of exhaust systems. However, because of the wide range of driving conditions, such as highway driving and city driving, exhaust systems are not always suitable for optimizing fuel economy, reducing emissions, and maximizing engine power. More specifically, an exhaust system which is optimized for conditions such as highway driving, which involve a more consistent engine speed, fewer stops, and increased fuel economy, may be different than an exhaust system which is optimized for city driving conditions, which have less consistent engine speed, many stops, and decreased fuel economy.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an exhaust system which is adaptable for various types of driving conditions.